True Ending?
by Kohan44
Summary: Jika permainan berakhir dimenangkan oleh pihak pahlawan, apakah itu sudah pasti menjadi akhir yang bahagia? #LibrettoNoUta


Vocaloids belong to Yamaha Corp.

Black Rock Shooter belongs to Huke.

Weight of the World is composed by Keiichi Okabe and the Monaca team.

I don't take any profit for this work.

* * *

Fanfiksi ini dibuat sesuai dengan intrepetasi saya terhadap lagu Weight of the World (OST Nier:Automata). Saya menginterpretasikan isi lagu tersebut tentang kebingungan ketika berada di bagian akhir permainan. Yang tadinya berharap setelah permainan berakhir keadaan menjadi membaik, tapi malah... ya keadaan membaik, tapi kok masih terasa salah? Padahal berada di sisi yang benar. Ini jadi terasa kutukan atas dosa yang pernah dilakukan. Kematian sesama pejuang pun tidak menjadi hal yang dihormati, tapi malah menjadi penyesalan. Coba kalau akhir ini bisa dimenangkan dengan semuanya bertahan hidup, apa mungkin bakal lebih baik? Mereka butuh jawaban yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh dewa (yaitu BRS, bukan inang BRS), tapi BRS udah gak ada. Ini membuat mereka terjebak kebingungan di akhir permainan. Mereka terus bertanya-tanya meskipun gak ada gunanya.

* * *

"Black… jika kau bisa dilahirkan kembali, kau ingin menjadi apa?"

Black tak menjawabnya. Aku tak tahu apakah dia diam memikirkan jawaban, atau diam-diam masih mencari panas bara di matanya yang kini tidak akan pernah bisa berkobar lagi. Dia manusia. Sepenuhnya. Semua masa-masanya bersama Black Rock Shooter, termasuk kemampuannya menggunakan pedang, sekarang bagai mimpi. Terasa terjadi satu detik saja, dan tau-tau berakhir.

"Black,"

Aku mengerti kenapa Anon menanyakan itu. Setelah semuanya berakhir, setelah banyak pertumpahan darah dan kami masih harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada orang-orang yang tidak mati, kami ingin terlahir kembali. Menjadi orang baru dengan ingatan kosong. Bersih dan mengawali semuanya dari nol. Kalau suatu hari aku berkeluarga dan memiliki anak, aku akan mencegahnya menjadi seorang pahlawan.

"Aku ingin menjadi…."

"Black," aku menegur. Aku tidak ingin mendengar perkataan yang tidak mungkin terjadi dan membuatku makin bersedih. "Ayo kembali ke markas."

Black menutup matanya, dan aku menahan lidah. Rasa sesal menyergap, dan aku merasa benar-benar tolol. Aku mencegah orang lain membuat kesedihan, tapi malah aku sendiri mengatakan hal yang… tidak lagi menyenangkan. Sekarang, kembali ke markas tak akan terasa seperti pulang. Dengan banyak kenangan yang kami buat di markas, tempat itu bakal terasa bagai kuburan. Tiap incinya menyimpan kenangan membahagiakan yang anehnya hari ini membuat perasaan berdarah.

Jika saja aku mati, kenangan yang aku miliki pun ikut mati dan aku tidak perlu menderita karena ditinggalkan.

 _Kenapa aku yang selamat?_ Aku bertanya-tanya, dan pertanyaan itu melekat begitu lama bahkan setelah jasad mereka hangus menjadi abu. Hidup yang aku miliki sekarang ini… anugerah atau kutukan?

"Bukankah ini takdir?" kata Black akhirnya.

"Jangan coba-coba tanyakan itu pada penyihir," kata Anon membalas cepat sembari memungut potongan jubah saudari kembarnya. Diam-diam aku menahan nafas, tanganku bergerak perlahan meraih senapan di pinggang, bersiap jika Anon meledak. Anon pernah mencoba membakarku setelah aku memukul Kanon. Saudarinya yang kikuk itu pantas dipukul karena berkali-kali membuat kesalahan yang sama. Hari ini aku juga memukul Kanon, sampai dia kehilangan nyawa. Dengan sengaja dan sadar. Anon berhak marah dan meminta bayaran, dan aku tidak akan melawan. Apapun yang dilakukannya. Apapun.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menangis," katanya lagi. Digenggam potongan itu dan aku bisa menyaksikan bagaimana kenangan menyerang jiwanya. Tergoncang. Membencar. Berhamburan. Amukan yang terlalu bersedih untuk berkoar dan hanya mampu mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

Kedua bahuku turun layu. Menyaksikan duka itu membuatku ingin cepat-cepat menarik senapan dan menembakkannya ke kepala. Orang-orang memuji atas kecerdasaranku, tapi jika aku benar-benar cerdas, seharusnya waktu itu aku menemukan pilihan lain selain mengorbankan Kanon.

"Anon,"

Aku ingin berkata, _Anon, kau boleh membalas kematian saudarimu. Bunuh aku!_ Karena itu bakal melegakan perasaanku daripada memohon permintaan maaf atau menonton bagaimana Anon tidak mencoba melakukan apa-apa karena mengerti benar tindakanku adalah tindakan salah yang benar dilakukan.

"Apa bisa kita mengirim laporan lewat pesan?" kata Anon memotong.

 _Ya. tentu bisa. Mari kita lakukan itu, lalu pergi kemanapun yang membuat kita merasa baik!_ Aku ingin berkata begitu, tapi… tidak. Sebagai agen, kami tunduk pada perintah pusat. Sebagai pahlawan, kami tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka yang berharap. Sebagai pahlawan, kami tak diberi izin untuk berduka atas kehilangan dan perjuangan kami.

"Ayo ke markas." Kataku tegas sembari mengambil pedang Black dan menancapkannya ke tanah, berharap pentagram keluar dan membawa kami ke markas, meskipun merapal mantra pun aku tidak bisa. "Anon, bisa bantu?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Kata Anon.

Ketika aku berbalik, aku mendapati Anon membungkus dirinya dengan pentagram. Saat mendengar detik jam, pentagram itu dipenuhi garis-garis mantra.

"Hey!" tegurku khawatir. Cahaya berpendar dari genggaman tangannya dan aku merasa dikejar monster kelaparan. "ANON!" Potongan kain itu mengepak-ngepak, bagai sayap merpati. Perlahan-lahan tumbuh menjadi kain utuh. Aku bukan penyihir, tapi aku tahu mantra yang digunakannya. Si Penyihir Waktu itu…

"ANON!"

Aku berlari ke arahnya bersama pedang Black. Tanpa pikir panjang, ku tebas pentagram itu sekuat tenaga, tapi kalau bukan Black Rock Shooter yang menggunakannya, pedang ini tumpul dan benda sihir itu sekeras batu. Ditebas berkali-kali pun tak terasa bakal retak. Sampai akhirnya pedang Black terlepas dari tanganku yang memerah kesakitan.

"Black!" kataku memohon, tapi Black masih berbaring. Entah dia masih berfikir atau sedang pingsan.

Ku ambil lagi pedang itu, untuk aku hujam di benda yang tidak mungkin bisa aku tembus, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Semakin kucoba, semakin aku sadar betapa lemahnya aku. Sakerune Meiko bukan seorang penyihir dan bukan pula pejuang. Aku dari golongan manusia biasa. Aku diperkosa ketika masih 12 tahun. Aku bergabung dengan agen setelah tak sengaja jatuh ke dunia ini, dan tak pernah ingin kembali ke dunia manusia. Semua ini adalah takdir. Ya, begitu. Sama halnya dengan kematian yang terjadi di sini. Meskipun sedih, aku bersumpah tidak akan menyesalinya. Karena itu…

"BLACK! ANON MEMBALIKKAN WAKTU!"

Apa yang menjadi takdir, tidak bisa dicegah atau diperbaiki. Aku mengatakan itu kepada Anon, tapi pentagram… dan semua mantra yang membelitnya menghalangi manusia biasa ini, yang bahkan suaranya pun tak cukup keras melewati dinding mantra, yang mulai panik melihat pendar cahaya di sekeliling pentagram semakin kuat, dan detik jam terdengar makin jelas. Sihir pembalik waktu mustahil dilakukan, dan jika dicoba, itu artinya…

"Meiko," Black meraih pundakku. Tangannya yang satu lagi, yang warna kulitnya hampir tak nampak karena ditutupi darah, memanggil pedangnya. Aku diam berharap. Black bukan lagi Black Rock Shooter, tapi mungkinkah…?

"Anon, jika aku terlahir kembali…" Black menjeda kalimat, dan aku bisa merasakan Anon dapat mendengarnya. Suara Black menembus pentagramnya. "Aku ingin menjadi Black Rock Shooter dan menyadarinya sejak awal sehingga kematian mereka tak akan terjadi."

"Jangan bicara seolah ini salahmu!" kataku memenggal cepat. Aku menyesal telah menunggu mendengarnya selesai bicara. Buat apa mengatakan pengandaian yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Meiko, aku selalu berfikir, kau lebih cocok menjadi inang Black Rock Shooter, tapi kenapa aku yang dipilih? Jika kau ingin berkata, _itu takdir_ , bakal benar-benar bodoh! Sudah jelas, ini hanya kesalahan. Coba kalau inangnya adalah kau, yang lebih pintar dariku, yang lebih cepat, dan lebih berani, apa mereka masih bisa hidup?"

Tentu saja tidak seperti itu, Black! Kau itu Pejuang, tanpa latihan, presisi menembakmu luar biasa, daya tahanmu di atasku, bagaimana aku bisa menyaingimu dari dua poin itu saja? Jika aku tidak latihan fisik seminggu, aku bisa berubah jadi babi gemuk. Aku manusia biasa yang bahkan butuh waktu berhari-hari sampai luka teriris pisau bisa sembuh sempurna, sedangkan kau hanya butuh beberapa detik! Gila! Aku yang selalu dalam posisi terancam mati kapanpun kita menjalankan misi.

"Black,"

"Biarkan saja Anon membalik waktu! Kalau dia mati karena berusaha ke masa lalu, dan aku mencegahnya di waktu yang akan membunuhku, yasudah! Mati saja dan kita impas! Bukankah kita komrad? Bukankah kita selalu bersama? Kau selalu bilang begitu padaku! Kau _intelligence_ di tim ini, kenapa kau yang paling bodoh sekarang? Semua mati, kita pun mati, dan kehilangan apa lagi kita kalau kita mati?"

Black, aku ingin mati ketika kita pertama kali kehilangan sahabat tercinta kita. Aku ingin menembakkan senapanku ke mata supaya aku hanya bisa melihat dari sebelah mata seperti mu ketika kau masih menjadi Black Rock Shooter, dan peluru menembus otakku lalu aku menyusul Ren dengan cepat, tapi bunuh diri itu dilarang. Jadi aku memikirkan rencana rekayasa kecelakaan dalam misi, aku ingin mati! Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kematian sahabat kita.

"Black, apa kau lupa janjimu pada Ren?"

"Tidak perlu lagi. Misi selesai."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kehidupan yang maha luas ini masih berlanjut… Kenapa kau menyesal karena hidup?"

Iya, kenapa menyesal karena hidup?

Black menatapku seolah berkata, "semuanya sudah berakhir, ayo _pulang_."

Tangannya menarik tanganku, dan sebelum aku bisa melihat tanganku sendiri, cahaya menyilaukan merenggut pandangan. Aku bisa mendengar detik jam yang begitu cepat bergerak. Pasti punya Anon. Tubuhku dingin dan semua yang bisa kulihat adalah…. Sepenggal gambar dalam imajinasiku. Delusi.

Black Rock Shooter berkata padaku, keseimbangan alam adalah hal yang hampir mustahil terjadi. Jika ada keseimbangan alam, maka kau berada di surga. Aku berdelusi tentang akhir perjuangan kami, yang mungkin bagi Agen, semua ini macam memainkan strategi dalam permainan RPG. Mungkin semakin kuat dan semakin lama aku mempercayainya, delusi itu akan hidup, berubah menjadi kenyataan. Mungkin.

"Ketika kau berkata pulang, itu artinya kau pergi ke tempat orang-orang yang paling kau sayangi." Kata Kanon, sehari sebelum aku membunuhnya.


End file.
